Una loca historia de amor
by AnotherPersa
Summary: Como el titulo dice, loca historia de amor, locas parejas, locos encuentros, en fin, todo empieza con una noche, ese es solo el comienzo ¿Que es lo que sucederá después? Haku no cree en los cuentos de hadas, pero no se da cuenta de que esta viviendo uno, uno demasiado anormal como para ella, ya que, ella no es de las que se enamoran. ¿Pordra Haku Yowane sentir el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Mensajes de la autora: ¡Qué bien que la anterior historia les haya gustado! Admiro mucho a la pareja de HonnexHaku, y vi que no hay ningún fic, y bueno, las ideas vienen solas a la cabeza. Bueno, esta vez las voy a sorprender, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Era viernes, por la noche, como todos los viernes, los vocaloids organizaban algo así como una fiesta, esta vez tocaba en la casa de los Kagamine. Obviamente, todos los vocaloids estaban invitados, aunque algunos no iban, valla a saber porque.

En la casa de Neru Akita, ella se encontraba revisando su ropero:

-¡No tengo nada que ponerme! ¡Como se supone que debo impresionar a Len! –Gritaba Neru desde una montaña de ropa-

-Neru-Chan, calmate… -Le dijo Haku intentando calmarla-

-¿Calmarme? ¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Si no impresiono a Len, se va a fijar en Miku! ¡Haku no digas cosas tontas y ayudame! –Le grito la rubia a Haku-

-De acuerdo…

Ambas se pusieron a buscar entre la montaña de ropa, hasta que por fin encontraron un vestido que a Neru pareció gustarle, era amarillo, con algunos detalles negros.

-Haku ¿Tu no vas a ir? –Le dijo Neru observando a Haku-

-¿Yo? Sabes que no sirvo para esa clase de cosas… -Dijo la albina deprimiéndose-

-Tus no iras a la fiesta… esta noche llevaré a otra Haku conmigo, ¿Sabes qué? Te llevaré disfrazada –Dijo Neru sonriéndole desafiante-

-¿Disfraz? ¿Otra Haku? –Antes de terminar de hablar Neru la interrumpió-

-¡Exacto! ¿Lo harás por mí? –Dijo observandola, esta vez, con una cara algo tierna-

-Aunque me niegue… ¿Seguirás insistiendo, verdad? –Dijo Haku suspirando-

-En verdad me conoces, ahora basta de charla.

Neru llevo a Haku a su habitación, busco y busco, hasta que por fin, encontró un vestido violeta, unos zapatos negros y un antifaz de color violeta y negro. Perfecto para un disfraz. Al instante que encontró esta ropa, se la entrego a Haku. Cuando Haku ya estaba vestida, Neru le cambió el peinado, en vez de una coleta, le dejo el cabello suelto, adornado con una rosa violeta.

-¡Perfecta! –Dijo Neru observando a su amiga de arriba abajo-

-Nadie… nadie va a reconocerme… -Dijo esta volviéndose a deprimir-

-¡Vamos Haku! ¡Hasta yo te reconocería! –Neru mintió, aunque solo lo hizo para que Haku no se deprimiera más-

-Bueno… confió en ti Neru-Chan… -Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-

-¡Vámonos entonces! ¡Seguro que Len ya debe estar ahí!

Neru tomo a Haku de la mano y la llevo todo el camino. Cuando llegaron, Neru alzo la vista, y vió a su objetivo:

-Haku, toma, si te ocurre algo, llámeme, prometo contestarte y atenderte, pase lo que pase, ¿De acuerdo? No te olvides, ¡Disfruta la fiesta! –Neru le entrego un celular a Haku y partió con Len-

Haku, por otro lado, dio un suspiro y guardo el celular en un bolso que Neru le había prestado. No sabía qué hacer, al final, se dio cuenta de que Neru la engaño, nadie la reconocía…

-¡Oye! ¿Tu eres nueva por aquí? –Le dijo Miku observándola curiosamente-

-Yo… yo… no… -Haku se sintió observada por un instante, antes de contestarle a Miku, se volteó, pero nadie estaba allí-

-¿Tu no…? –Dijo Miku alzando una ceja-

-Miku, soy yo, Haku –Haku se quito un poco el antifaz para que la peliverde la reconozca, pero se lo volvió a poner al instante-

-¡Haku! –Dijo Miku con alegría-

-Miku, no lo digas tan fuerte –Dijo la albina riendo un poco-

-¿Y porque no quieres que sepan que eres tu? – Interrumpió Rin-

-¿Y tu desde cuando llevas escuchando pequeña? –Dijo Haku, sin mostrar molestia-

-Eso no importa, Haku, ¿Por qué no quieres que te descubran? –Dijo Miku algo nerviosa por la respuesta de Haku-

-Bueno… es que, me sentí observada por un momento… -Dijo la albina mirando al suelo

-Oh, ¡Haku se ha enamorado! –Dijeron Rin y Miku al unisonó-

-Yo… solo… -De nuevo no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir-

-Anda Rin, dejemos que Haku investigue- Miku se llevo a Rin junto a los Kagene, dejando a Haku, de nuevo sola-

La albina, de nuevo se sentía observada… ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se fijaba en ella? Dejo de pensar en esto por un instante y fue a servirse sake, esta vez, no bebería de la botella, ya que, si lo hacía, seguramente iba a ser reconocida. Haku se servía sake en un vaso cuando derrepente, observo una mano que apagaba un cigarro, en un cenicero que estaba en la mesa.

-Dell… -Susurro la albina-

-¿Necesitas algo? –Dijo Honne Dell volteando hacía ella-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Ah… yo no… quería decir tu… yo… no… disculpa pero… -Dijo sonrojándose levemente-

-Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco –Dijo Honne soltando una pequeña risa-

-¿A quién? –Dijo Haku, tenía fe en que la nombrara a ella-

-Yo… No tengo porque hablarte sobre esto si no te conozco, por cierto ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! –Dijo Dell algo fuerte-

Algo fuerte, es poco, todo el salón lo escucho, un reflector ilumino a Haku. Esta estaba totalmente desesperada, cuando Neru por fin apareció y se puso en frente de ella:

-Ella es… es… mi… prima, se llama… Lia Akita, bueno… ya que todos la conocen, sigamos con lo nuestro, quiten ese reflector –Decía Neru haciendo gestos-

-A no, si es una vocaloid nueva ¡Que cante! –Dijo Kaito-

Neru observo a Kaito con una mirada como si lo estuviera matando, cuando todos los vocaloid forzaron a Haku, la supuesta "Lia" A subir al escenario, cuando estaba allí arriba, Haku estaba tan nerviosa, que decidió descargar esos nervios con el canto y el baile. Canto "Depression of cybernetics".

-¡Esa es mi canción! ¡Qué bien! –Dijo Luka escuchándola cantar-

-Su voz… se parece mucho a la de Haku –Dijo Dell sin apartar la mirada de "Lia"-

-Dell, no te la lleves a tu casa, es muy temprano aún –Dijo Neru soltando una risita-

-¡Déjate de tonterías Neru! –Dijo Dell, aún sin apartar la mirada de la albina bailando que, para él, no estaba nada mal-

Cuando Haku termino de cantar, bajo del escenario, apenas bajo, Dell la estaba esperando ahí.

-¿Con que Lia eh? Supongo que ya sabes mi nombre –Dijo Dell observándola-

-Algo así… Neru me hablo de todos… -Dijo Haku, arrepentida de todo, no le gustaba mentir-

-¿Sabes qué Lia? ¿Quieres ir a beber algo apartado de toda esta locura? –Dijo Dell observando el ambiente-

-C-claro… -Acepto Haku, tomando la mano del albino, lo que a él le provoco una sorpresa, pero por algo, acepto que "Lia" tomara su mano-

Ambos caminaron hacía el patio de la casa Kagamine, con una botella de sake y dos vasos, se sentaron en las escaleras, observando la noche.

Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte, ojalá les guste, si es así, la sigo :D Y como dije, habrán muuuchas sorpresas ;)


	2. Capitulo 2 : El amor es una tontería

Mensajes de la autora: Muy bien, van a odiarme por esto, pero voy a estar ausente a partir de hoy, unos cuaaantos días, porque realizo un viaje a los Ángeles. No se preocupen, cuando vuelva prometo ponerme al tanto

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

La casa Kagamine era una fiesta perfecta, música, karaoque, bebidas, comida como para mil personas, y demás cosas. A pesar de que dentro de la casa era un ambiente divertido, afuera se encontraban Haku y Honne, bebiendo sake y hablando, obviamente, Dell seguía sin notar que "Lia" era Haku.

-Y dime, ¿Tú eres vocaloid? –Dijo Dell encendiendo un cigarro-

-Yo podría ser Vocaloid, solo que mi voz no lo permite –Dijo Haku observando la luna-

-¿De qué hablas? Para mi cantas bien –Dell dejo su cigarro a un lado-

-Pero para la mayoría no es así… es que, si quieres ser una vocaloid, tienes que estar en guerra con Miku… odio las guerras, peleas y demás conflictos entre las personas –La albina miró al suelo-

-Te pareces tanto a… -Dell suspiro y apago su cigarro-

-¿A quién? ¿Puedes decirme? –Haku observo sorprendida a Dell, ya que, era la primera vez que lo veía apagar un cigarro-

-Haku… es algo así como mi hermana, tienen tanto en común, seguro que si fueras una borracha te llevarías muy bien con ella –Dijo Dell soltando una risa-

-Haku… no siempre esta borracha… -Dijo la albina abrazándose a sus rodillas-

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? –Dell sospechaba bastante de "Lia"-

-Yo… ella estaba en la casa de Neru, pude hablarla y conocerla un poco… y creo que no siempre esta borracha –Dijo Haku algo nerviosa-

-¿No sabes porque no vino? –Dijo Dell algo preocupado-

-Bueno… en mi parecer, a ella no le gustan esta clase de cosas… -Dijo Haku suspirando-

-Si… claro… en fin, ella no es el tema aquí, ahora estoy contigo –Dell abrazo con un abrazo a "Lia" mientras observaba la luna-

Haku, se sonrojo de nuevo, no sabía porque, ni lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella no creía en el amor, ni en los cuentos de hadas, pero ¿Estaba viviendo uno? ¿A caso ella se había enamorado? Pero por otro lado, pensó, que si Dell se enamoraba, no era de ella, era de Lia.

Los albinos se quedaron abrazados observando la noche, sin decir nada, parece que el silencio decía mas que mil palabra.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa Kagamine, parecía que una de los Kagamine no se divertía…

-Miku… puedes irte con Kaito si quieres, yo… iré a mi habitación –Dijo Rin algo deprimida-

-De acuerdo Rin, ¡Nos vemos! –Miku se fue con Kaito-

Cuando Rin subía las escaleras, se le escapaban algunas lagrimas, Rin se sentía sola… necesitaba alguien… Cuando llego a su habitación, se sentó en su cama, abrazo a una almohada y seco sus lagrimas. Unos minutos después alguien toco la puerta de su habitación, ella creyo que era Len:

-Len, ahora no estoy de humor para prestarte mi habitación para que estes con Neru –Dijo Rin levantándose de la cama-

-No soy Len, Rin-Chan –Dijo una voz riéndose-

-Si no eres Len… ¿Quién eres? –Dijo Rin sorprendiéndose, ya que, Miku no se preocupaba por ella cuando estaba con Kaito, y Len igual cuando estaba con Neru-

-¿Y porque no abres la puerta y lo descubres por ti misma? –Dijo de nuevo la voz, está vez, algo desafiante-

Cuando Rin abrió la puerta, lo vió. Rei Kagene:

-¡Rei! ¡Tiempo sin hablarte! ¿Qué… que haces aquí? –Dijo la rubia, esta vez, algo feliz-

-Bueno, no te veía abajo y me preocupe, ya que, se que adoras las fiestas –Dijo Rei soltando una risa-

-¿Te preocupaste por mi? Es muy tierno de tu parte, gracias Rei… -Rin abrazo a Rei algo fuerte, ya que, ella necesitaba un abrazo-

Por otro lado, Rei no se esperaba un abrazo, y desde luego, Rei está muy enamorado de Rin, solo que sabe ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos, en fin, correspondió al abrazo.

-No te preocupes Rin, siempre estaré cuando me necesites –Dijo Rei sonriendo-

-De nuevo Gracias, bueno ¿Quieres que bajemos? –Dijo la rubia separándose del abrazo-

-Vamos, Rin –Rei tomo de la mano a Rin y ambos bajaron-

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Rin pensaba que, Si Rei no se hubiera preocupado por ella ¿Quién lo hubiera hecho? ¿Rin se estaba enamorando de Rei?

Cuando bajaron, los dos fueron a sentarse junto con Rui y Gumi, y ese grupo se puso a conversar como si no hubiera mañana, obviamente, también hablaban de temas por los cuales Rei también podría incluirse. Rin se sentía feliz de nuevo y se estaba divirtiendo, todo esto… gracias a Rei.

Mientras tanto, en el patio, Haku, sentía que no quería enamorarse, porque ella sabía, gracias a películas, libros, y demás cosas, que la mayoría de los amores, terminaban en desgracia.

-Dell… discúlpame, yo… tengo que volver a casa –Dijo Haku parándose y caminando hacia la salida-

-¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano? ¡Pero si apenas son las doce! –Dijo Dell caminando detrás de la albina-

Haku se detuvo por un momento, y volteo para observar a Honne:

-Dell, ¿Tú crees en los cuentos de hadas? –Dijo Haku mirándolo a los ojos-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? –Dijo Dell observándola curioso-

-Exactamente, a mi esto me parece una tontería, al igual que el amor y demás cosas… yo… déjame –La albina corrió hacia la salida, sin darse cuenta de que se le había caído el bolso, donde ella llevaba el celular que Neru le había dado-

Dell, por otro lado, corrió para alcanzarla, pero se detuvo para levantar el bolso, y cuando se levanto, se dio cuenta que "Lia" ya no estaba.

-Maldita… cree que lo que pasamos fue una tontería… ¡Escucha Lia! ¡Te haré saber que lo que sentimos los dos al estar juntos no fue una simple tontería! ¡Te encontrare! –Dijo Dell gritando al cielo-

Haku, corría lo más que podía, tropezó con una piedra que había tirada en el suelo, se lastimo la rodilla… sin embargo, se levanto y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando llego, corrió hacía su habitación, se acosto en su cama y se puso a llorar abrazando la almohada.

-Yo… no quería que esto pasará… no quiero enamorarme… no quiero sufrir, ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi? No quiero que mi vida sea como un cuento de hadas con un triste final… yo… no creo en el amor –Decía la albina, cerrando los ojos con sus mejillas mojadas con algunas lagrimas-

(Mientras tanto en la casa Kagamine)

-Rin-Chan, son las doce y media ¿No deberías ir a dormir? –Dijo Rei observando a Rin-

-Si… además… tengo mucho sueño… creo que en cualquier momento voy a –Rin se durmió en el hombro de Rei-

Rei, cargo a la Rubia y la llevo a su habitación, dejándola en su cama, antes de cerrar la puerta, la observo durmiendo, era como un ángel, un hermoso ángel descansando…

-Nos volveremos a ver, Rin-Chan –Rei cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras-

¿Les gusto la nueva pareja que incluí? Si no es así díganmelo y lo arreglo cuando vuelva xD Bueno, nos vemos en un mes


End file.
